The existing logistics cabinets mainly follow the traditional mailbox mode, each individual has an exclusive drawer or a box in a logistics cabinet. When the parcel dispatcher wants to send the parcel, the parcel dispatcher opens the box of the recipient, places the parcel in the box, closes the box, and waits the recipient to pick up. The logistics delivery makes progress with the development of the society, firstly, the information of placing the parcel can be timely notified to the recipient through a modern communication technology; secondly, an electronic mode is adopted to open the box. In this way, the utilization rate of an exclusive drawer or a box in the logistics cabinet is low. However, for most people without the box, they are easily to be disconnected with the parcel dispatcher, when the parcel dispatcher delivers the parcel to the recipient who is not in the pick-up position, the parcel dispatcher needs to be repeatedly matched with the recipient when the parcel dispatcher delivers the parcel, and waits for the recipient to personally receive, so that the time of the parcel dispatcher is severely wasted, and the logistics time is prolonged, the logistics efficiency is influenced, the logistics cost is increased, and therefore the problem that the final 100-meter parcel delivery in the logistics is urgent to be solved.